This invention relates to a mattress.
In general, a mattress comprises a multilayer elastic body formed of a foamed plastic and cotton, and an outer covering in the form of a bag to cover the elastic body. The elastic body gives the mattress elasticity or cushioning effect to support softly a user reposing thereon. There is provided an improved mattress which enables the reposer to enjoy the effect of chiropractic therapy as well as the cushioning effect, and also to maintain a correct recumbent posture to improve his health.
An example of the mattress of this type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model publication No. 53-18011 (Inventor: M. Hamasu, Publication date: May 15, 1978). According to this prior art mattress, an elastic body including upper, middle and lower layers is covered with an outer covering. The upper and lower layers are formed of elastic foamed plastic such as urethane foam, capable of compressive deformation and restoration. The upper layer has a number of projections about the size of the thumb formed integrally on its top surface. The middle layer is composed of a number of columnar core members made of relatively hard foamed plastic, such as styrene foam, which is only slightly deformed by compressive load. These core members are arranged parallel to one another, each two adjacent ones being coupled tight. In such a mattress, the top surfaces of the coupled core members form a corrugated or rugged surface. Accordingly, a user reposing on the mattress deforms the upper layer by his own weight to receive a rough chiropractic thereapy effect, pressed by the rugged surface of the middle layer. Also, the reposer can enjoy the delicate or fine chiropractic therapy effect produced by the projections on the upper layer. Securely supported by the hard core members, moreover, the reposer can maintain a correct recumbent posture without having the high-density parts of his body, such as the head and buttocks, sunk deep into the mattress. Thus, the reposer or user can improve his health.
However, conventional mattresses of this type including the aforementioned mattress are poor in moisture exhaling property and hence in healthfulness. Although a part of water from perspiration of the reposer evaporates through the upper layer, the other part tends to penetrate the elastic body and to stagnate within the upper layer and between the upper and middle layers, in particular. According to the prior art mattresses, therefore, moisture inside the elastic body cannot efficiently be discharged into the open air, exerting a bad influence to the reposer's health.
Generally, blood in the human body is liable to be acidified. If a person's blood is excessively acidified by drinking or the like, he will possibly suffer from various troubles and ruin his health. In order to neutralize or alkalize the acidified blood, therefore, those who have such acidified blood are conventionally recommended to take alkaline food and drink. Such dietary cure, however, is quite troublesome.